


Home

by Aidoru_trash



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, adult au, aqours wasnt a thing, that deal, they dont know each other, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidoru_trash/pseuds/Aidoru_trash
Summary: Riko and her daughter move to a new neighborhood together to get out of a difficult time in their life. In this state of trying to move on from her past, Riko meets her sporty, athletic, next-door-neighbor, You Watanabe and finds herself conflicted at the prospect of a romantic interest as a single mother.





	1. There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_tDash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/gifts).



> Hello! This may be my fic for the Love Live Big Bang 2018, but it's also my good friend Star's (late) birthday gift! Star you're so great you deserve all the multichap Yourikos in the world! I figured since the posting period started right after your bday, I'd make your present the Big Bang fic!
> 
> Anyways I highly recommend checking out their stuff @Star_Trashinum! They have much better and more content than I!
> 
> My partner for the Big Bang is cuccosneverdie on tumblr! You can find them here: https://cuccosneverdie.tumblr.com/  
> I'll update the notes with the link to their part of this when they upload it! 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!

“Done.” 

 

Riko wiped the sweat off her forehead after sealing the final box and taking a step back to admire her work.  

 

“Hey! Good work!” a smaller girl with black, bobbed hair emerged from the back of the house, taking a picture of the stacks of boxes with her smartphone.  

 

“Yeah,  _ my  _ work.  You seemed to disappear after the first box,” Riko jousted at her daughter, Mei.

 

Mei laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, “Ah well, you know. I had some stuff to do.”

 

“Mhm.  Anyways, that’s everything,” Riko sighed.

 

“It’s hard to believe we’re really moving.  I mean, this was my first  _ real _ home.” She paused for a moment, “It’s gonna be hard to say goodbye.”

 

Mei’s words made Riko nostalgic.  She remembered the day she and Sayaka moved in, when the house looked almost like it did now; empty walls and space with boxes stacked in the middle of the living room.  Then she remembered how it had been when they came home with Mei. An energetic four year old girl who was happy to finally have a real home and family she could call her own.  They were so happy.  _ Were. _

 

“Yeah, but I think it’s for the best,”  a gloom took over Riko’s voice and face as she spoke.

 

Mei gave her mother a concerned look before pulling her in for a hug.

 

“Me too, mom.”

 

…

 

“Ten years, huh?”

 

“Twelve for me,” Riko replied to her daughter as they looked out of the car window at the now emptied house with a “Sold” sign in the front yard.  

 

The house wasn’t special in any way on the outside.  It was an average, white picket fence house, but the memories that it held with Mei and Sayaka made it special to Riko.

 

“Mom!”

 

“Huh!? What?” 

 

“You spaced out there for a second.  Are you gonna be okay?” Mei asked, placing a hand on her mom’s shoulder.

 

Riko took a deep breath, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

The moving truck pulled away from the house along with Riko and Mei, trailing behind in their sedan.  

 

Riko couldn’t help but shed a tear as she watched their old, special house disappear in the rearview mirror.  

 

After extended periods of silent driving between small talk about school and Mei’s social life, the family of two arrived at their new house.  A whole city away from home. Except, that wasn’t home anymore, this new house was. It was fairly similar to their old house, though a little smaller.  It had the same, insignificant, suburban look to it. A small porch in front, a one-car garage, and a modest lawn made up the facade. Riko steeled herself before opening the car door and taking a good look at what she would now call “home”, which Riko defined as where her family was. So long as she was with Mei, she’d be at home. That’s what she told herself at least, but she couldn’t deny that it wasn’t the same.

 

“We’d better get started, we have a whole house to set up,” Riko said without breaking her gaze on the house.  

 

Mei opened the trunk and pulled out a couple of small boxes and made her way to the front door.  Riko unlocked the front door and let Mei in. Riko only glanced inside before turning around to grab some more boxes from the car.  She had already seen it during the open house, now all she wanted to do was make it a place she could feel comfortable in. 

 

“Go ahead and start unpacking those boxes, I’ll bring more in,” Riko instructed Mei as she stepped back outside.  As she walked back to the car, she looked around the neighborhood. It was a pretty plain street where a lot of the houses looked the same or similar.  Technically, it was a boring neighborhood, but Riko liked it that way. She liked things to be very consistent and familiar. Nothing surprising or unexpected.  It was that mentality that made Sayaka’s leaving even harder to deal with-

 

“Heya!”

 

“AH!”  Riko was so deep in her own thoughts that a simple greeting sent her falling to the ground.

 

“Oh my god!  I’m so sorry are you okay?”  

 

Riko was still trying to get her bearings when she saw a pair of running shoes trot up to her.

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.  Luckily I fell on the graaa- _ abs _ ,”  Riko was just looking up to find a set of defined (and slightly sweaty) abs above her.

 

“The huh?”  The woman inquired.

 

Riko fully assessed the entity in front of her.  A sporty brunette, wearing only a pair of black compression shorts and a matching sports bra stood above Riko with her hand stretched out towards her.  

 

“The grass!” Riko exclaimed, flustered as she took the stranger by the hand.  As she got pulled up, Riko couldn’t help but notice how sculpted the arm was that grasped her hand.  Riko felt guilty just taking a glance after seeing her exposed stomach and decided to fix her gaze on the ground.  

 

The brunette stuck her hand out for a handshake, “You Watanabe!  You must be my new neighbor.”

 

Riko shot her head up, “N-new neighbor?”

 

“Yup!  You were just moving stuff into that house right?  I’m right next to you!” You pointed to the house to the left of Riko’s.  

 

“A-ah.  I see…”

 

“Sooo?” You hinted at her still extended hand.

 

“Right!” Riko hurriedly shook You’s hand back.  “Riko Kisa-” she caught herself, “S-Sakurauchi.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Riko!  I’d better get back to my run, but I’m sure I’ll seeing you around a lot!”  You gave Riko a quick salute and wink before popping her earbuds back in and resuming her run.  

 

Riko could only watch in awe as You took off down the street.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Mom!  I thought you were getting boxes!”  Mei shouted impatiently from the porch. 

 

“R-right! Sorry. I got a little distracted.”

 

“I worry about you sometimes, mom,”  Mei said playfully.

 

“You and me both,” Riko whispered to herself as she took the last of the boxes from the trunk.


	2. Without Fixed Abode

It took a few days, but Riko finally started to feel comfortable in the new house.  She could almost call it home… Almost. Mei seemed to get adjusted just fine. She had already made a new friend at her new school.  She definitely didn’t pick up that smooth, outgoing charisma from Riko.

 

_ “She’s just like Sayaka,”  _ Riko thought as she watched her daughter pack her backpack for school with a piece of toast in her mouth.  

 

As depressing as it was, Riko realized that that may have been the first happy thought she had of Sayaka since she left.

 

It had been about six months since Sayaka decided she wanted a divorce, claiming that she “couldn’t keep up with a family.”  She worked a stressful job dealing with e-commerce for a big company and was responsible for most of their household income, so Riko knew and understood the stress, but by no means did she think it was a good enough excuse to get a divorce. Especially after they had been making it work for eight years already, something just didn’t quite add up. For six months it left Riko angry, confused, and most of all, devastated. Even though Sayaka gave her reasons, Riko was convinced there had to be more to it. In the end, Riko blamed herself for not being a good enough support system for such a hard worker like Sayaka.  _ She just wasn’t good enough. _

 

Just like that, the one good thought of her ex-wife had morphed into a bitter one.

 

“Bye, Mom!” Mei chirped as she stepped out the door.

 

“B-Bye!” Riko scrambled a bit before waving at her energetic child through the window, even after she had left Riko’s view.

 

Moments later, another body entered Riko’s field of vision through the window that waved back.

 

“You!?” Riko exclaimed to herself in the empty house.

 

You seemed to be on another one of her daily runs, all decked out in Adidas everything, waving at Riko with a big smile on her face.

 

Riko couldn’t help but smile back as she continued to wave.  Riko hadn’t talked to You much since their first encounter. Then again, Riko hadn’t really talked to anyone in the neighborhood much since her and Mei moved in.  Now that she was a little more settled, she thought it might be a good idea to get to know her new neighbors.

 

Just as she thought that, Riko noticed You was gone from her spot beyond the window and figured she must’ve cont-

 

_ Ding _

 

“WAH!!” Riko nearly jumped out of her own skin in surprised when the doorbell rang.

 

“Rikooo~” You’s vibrant voice cut through the door.

 

Riko took a deep breath to recover from her near heart attack and made her way to the door.  She opened it to find a bright and energetic face that light up the house in a way that felt like drawing the curtains on a sunny, Saturday morning.

 

“Ohayousoro!” The athletic girl greeted.  “Hey! I just saw you wave at me through the window and I thought you might want to get breakfast!”

 

“Oh I wasn’t-” Riko stopped herself, realizing that she didn’t quite have the energy to explain her essentially-single-mother situation.  “T-that’s a bit of last minute plan making, but that sounds nice! Allow me a few minutes to get ready and I’ll-”

 

“Ah, don’t worry! We’re not going anywhere fancy. You’ll be fine like that!”  You looked over Riko’s attire and nodded, as if confirming her own point. She then grabbed Riko by the arm with a grip stronger than anything she’d ever experienced.

 

“Wow…” Riko muttered to herself.

 

“Ow? Oh! I’m sorry! I must’ve gotten a little excited haha…  Anyway! You don’t look like you’re in a running mood so we can just walk to the place,” You spoke eccentrically; her mind was going a hundred miles a minute.

 

“A-ah, right… Sure,” Riko said as she pulled her hand away from the car keys that hung on the wall next to the door.

 

Riko felt a little self conscious, just leaving the house in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.  Although, comparing herself to how You was dressed, she could almost pass as a running buddy of some kind.  The kind that doesn’t run.

 

The pair didn’t speak much on the way to their destination. Riko didn’t know what to say, and You seemed content with the music blaring out of the single earbud she left hanging in her ear.  Looking at the sky, Riko was disappointed at the overcast weather. In a way, she thought, it kind of reflected her mental state. Her thoughts were clouded and she couldn’t really construct clear thoughts recently.  It was like her mind was just breaking through the threshold of “moving on,” although she wasn’t completely sure she was ready. Even deciding to go out for breakfast with someone she just met on the spot like that was...different from how Riko usually acted.  

 

Riko shook her head, forcing herself out of the pit she was digging with her own thoughts.  

 

“So...You run, huh?”  

 

_ Nice _ .

 

“Yup!  Everyday from six thirty to seven AM!” 

 

“H-how…?” Riko flinched as if physically injured by the time frame.

 

“Over time, you can do anything!”  You radiated energy that Riko couldn’t reciprocate this early in the morning. Though, there was truth in that statement.

 

“We’re here!” You announced as the two approached a modest coffee shop among a row of other small shops that shared a view of the pier.  

 

“Oh! How lovely!” Riko’s eyes sparkled.  She was a sucker for hole-in-the-wall places like this.  She always used to go to them with...Sayaka.

 

You held the door open for Riko, who thanked You as she entered.  They were met with a blonde hostess walking out from the kitchen wearing comfortable sportswear that showed off her toned and tanned legs and arms.

 

“‘Morning You! How was your run today?” The spry woman asked.

 

“Good as always, Mari!” You saluted like she was reporting to a commanding officer of some sort.

 

“Oh!  Who’s this?  A new running buddy?” Mari inquired playfully as she leaned over the bar counter, noticing Riko standing quietly to the side.

 

You looked over Riko as if evaluating her, “Mmm maybe,” she chuckled, “This is Riko, she just moved into the house next to me.”

 

Riko bowed, “Nice to meet you, I’m Riko.  Riko Sakurauchi.”

 

“No need to be so formal, Riko!  I’m Mari Ohara, I own this place,” she said excitedly, winking and sticking her hand out for Riko to shake.

 

_ “Did we move to America?”  _ Riko thought to herself.

 

Riko took her hand and shook it gently with a grin on her face, trying to relax as much as she could. Despite being in a completely normal situation, she did feel out of her comfort zone.

 

Mari showed You and Riko to an empty booth and handed them their menus.

 

“You know I don’t need this,” You handed the menu back to Mari with a playful grin on her face.

 

“It doesn’t hurt to try something new, ya know?” Mari said with a knowing look.

 

You took a glance at Riko who was buried in her menu with a certain determination in her eyes.

 

_ “Pick something healthy pick something healthy…” _

 

You looked back at Mari, “Maybe you’re right. Give me a second to look over it.”

 

Mari handed the menu back to You and left the table.

 

You looked at her menu, then at Riko.  

 

“Sooo… Why Uchiura?”

 

Riko looked up from her menu abruptly, then cast her eyes towards the table, “Hm? Why Uchiura? Well, I wasn’t really looking to move anywhere specific. I just needed a new place to get away from things... It’s not like I’m a criminal or anything! There are just some things that I had leave behind.”

 

You actually looked fairly serious for once, then gave Riko a sincere grin, “That’s fair. I’m Uchiura will be a great place for you. You’ll love it here.”

 

Riko looked up at You, surprised she didn’t ask a billion questions about her past. It was a relief, honestly.

 

“Thanks, I think I will too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there's any confusion around "essentially-single-mother situation" - joint custody is "not legally recognized" in Japan. If I'm wrong or anything please correct me my research is limited lol
> 
> Also I forgot to say this in the first chapter but I think I'm gonna try and upload a chapter once ever couple days so ye


	3. The Long and Winding Road

As You and Riko continued to have more breakfast dates, Riko made sure to get up early so that she could get properly dressed before going out. There was an almost comical difference in the demeanor and appearance of the two: You, bursting with energy in sportswear and Riko, reserved and calm in some kind of dressy-casual getup. The breakfast dates turned out to be a pretty regular thing that was special to them, even if they didn’t think of them as “dates” per se.

 

Even after several of these daily meetings, You didn’t pry on Riko’s past, which was greatly appreciated. If she was being honest with herself, that was her biggest fear moving to a new area. The whole reason for the move was to get out of the emotional rut she was in, not to explain it to every new person she met.  However, now that she thought about it, Riko realized the only new person she had talked to since moving to Uchiura was You. She was okay with that. She felt comfortable and could relax around You, despite her constantly emitting an energetic vibe. It was refreshing, to say the least.

 

However, not talking about her past also meant that You still didn’t know about Mei.. By the time You would stop by the house to pick up Riko in the morning, Mei was already on her way to school on the weekdays, and still asleep in her room on the weekends. Riko figured she’d tell You eventually, but part of her didn’t want to. That part of Riko was becoming a large point of stress and guilt for her. Of course Riko loved Mei and considered her the most important thing in her life so it was clear to Riko that she needed to tell You soon, but telling her about Mei, also means telling her about Sayaka. Riko wasn’t sure if she could handle that just yet, so she kept quiet.

 

...

 

Riko’s alarm went off especially loud at six AM on Saturday, waking up Mei.

 

“Moooom, why are you getting up so early, it’s Saturdayyy,” Mei groaned from under her pillow.

 

“You convinced me to start running with her in the mornings,” Riko replied from her room as she threw on a t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. 

 

That shook Mei even more than the alarm, “Wh- What!?  _ You’re _ going running!?” Mei bolted to her mother’s bedroom door.

 

“Why not? I think it’d be good for me,” Riko explained.

 

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t. I’m glad you’re caring about your health I guess?  But, I mean. You just never… Like you just don’t-”

 

“Exercise? Yeah, I know,” Riko giggled at her dumbfounded daughter.

 

“I guess You must be a pretty great person if they can get  _ you _ to do any physical activity.”

 

“Yeah…She has a certain charisma I have to admit,” Riko smiled to herself as she tied her shoes.  She took a deep breath, then sprung herself up, “Okay! I’ve gotta meet up with You next door. Will you be fine figuring out breakfast on your own?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I probably just won’t eat,” Mei said nonchalantly.

 

“ _ Mei _ ,” Riko said with the iconic tone of a disapproving mother.

 

“I’ll make toast,” the young girl conceded playfully, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Good! I’ll be back later, okay? I love you. A lot. You mean the whole world to me you know that right?” Riko said as if trying to compensate for not telling You the truth about Mei, and her existence in general for that matter.

 

“Of course, mom. And you’ll never let me forget it. Love you too,” Mei said, as if it were completely normal for Riko to spout powerful sentences of motherly love at any given moment like that.

 

“That’s my girl,” Riko grinned and gave her daughter a quick peck on the forehead before making her way to the front door.

 

“Have fun,” Mei yawned as she retreated to her room to go back to sleep.

 

As Riko looked back at her daughter, she felt a wave of affection wash over her, leaving behind residual guilt on the shore of her mind as it receded back into a sea of emotions.

 

Now feeling bogged down, Riko sighed, forcing herself to continue on with her day.

 

Despite going on a run, Riko couldn’t help but take one last look at herself in the mirror in the living room. She wanted to be presentable and look good for You. Riko couldn’t say why, but she felt that she needed to impress her. Maybe she figured she could make up for her lack of athleticism in looks?

 

“Alright,” Riko said to the mirror as if trying to reassure her reflection. Just as she got herself calmed down, the doorbell rang, sending her heart rate soaring.

 

“W-What is she doing here? I was supposed to meet her at her house!,” the amber haired woman whispered to herself in panic as she opened the door.

 

“Ohayousoro!~” You’s cheery voice seemed to clear all the bad vibes and sleepiness out of Riko’s entire body as she suddenly felt energized just by You’s presence. “You ready to go? I wanna take you on my favorite route!”

 

“H-hi I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house?” Riko spoke quickly.

 

“You took too long! So I came to you! I was afraid you’d still be asleep haha,” You laughed in good nature.

 

“Okay okay fine,” Riko conceded as she forced herself out of the house. Having the door opened to You while Mei was still inside made her anxious. “Anyway, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. As long as this spot isn’t too far,” Riko mentioned jokingly but was actually hoping this spot You spoke of was fairly close by. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it much farther than a mile… If that.

 

“Hmm it’s not too bad it’s only a seven mile run probably,” You answered.

 

“S-S-SEVEN MILES!?” Riko exclaimed, bewildered.

 

You busted out laughing, “Of course not! It’s just over by the beach! Fifteen minute run, max.”

 

“That...still seems kinda far,” Riko grumbled, not sounding or feeling very energized anymore.

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll match your pace, so just go with what’s comfortable and don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll be right beside you!” You assured Riko.

 

Riko grinned at You and her considerate nature, “Thanks, I’ll try my best.”

 

After You showed Riko a few quick stretches, they were off towards You’s mystery destination.

 

…

 

Riko didn’t try to speak as she jogged, mostly because she was out of breath from the second they started. Instead, she took the time to observe You in her element. Though Riko was slightly behind You, she could see her face enough to feel the concentration You radiated. That kind of focused energy was something that Riko has been lacking lately and wanted to get back in her life. Before Sayaka left, Riko felt like she was walking in a straight line with a clear path. After, however, it felt as if the sun had burnt out, and the path that she had been walking on crumbled underneath her feet. She was left lost and wondering, just looking for a light to get her back on track. 

 

_ “Maybe I’ve found it,” _ Riko thought as she looked at You.

 

“Almost there. Just up this slope!” You shouted back at Riko, who had fallen behind as she got lost in her thoughts. “You can do it! Just push a little further!”

 

Riko grinned as she felt an unexplainable surge of energy flow through her body as she picked up the pace and caught up with You for the final stretch of the run.

 

Riko followed You around a curved incline that led to the top of a large hill where the ground flattened out. The pair finished their run towards the edge of the hill, where they were met by a beautiful view of the ocean as the sun rose. A gorgeous tinge of orange from the sun complimented the deep, navy blue sky as flecs of sunlight bounced off the waves. As Riko took in the view, she could feel her exhausted body recover from the most physical activity she’s done in months, if not years.

 

“It makes it worth it, doesn’t it?” You asked, still looking out at the ocean.

 

“Yeah. It does,” Riko replied, still panting.

 

“You seem a little thirsty,” You joked cooly as she tossed her extra water bottle at Riko.

 

“I’m a little wha-” Riko cut herself off as she fumbled the water bottle in an attempt to catch it.

 

You giggled at Riko’s lack of dexterity. Riko was embarrassed, but couldn’t help but smile at You’s cute, dorky laugh.

 

“I’m glad you moved in next to me, Riko,” You said suddenly.

 

Riko nearly choked on her water, “Hm? Why’s that?”

 

“You’re different than all the other people in the neighborhood. They’re good people and all, but they’re just kind of cold, ya know? They never wanna hang out or get food together or go on runs together. They just stay at home with their families all the time,” You said, seeming a little bitter about the situation.

 

_ “I think I can understand why they wouldn’t want to go on runs,”  _ Riko thought to herself. 

 

“Were you like this to them?” Riko asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like the way you are with me. You seem like a really outgoing and inviting person so that kind of drew me to you, I guess. I’m usually not one to go out very often either,” Riko admitted.

 

You blushed, “I-I guess? Kinda? I don’t know. I think I’m like this with everyone? Most of the time…”

 

Riko cocked an eyebrow and You’s eccentric response but decided to shrug it off.

 

“I dunno, I feel like part of it is because they have families, ya know? To be honest, I think I’m the only single person in the whole neighborhood,” You spoke calmer and softer than she ever had around Riko.

 

Riko felt a pang of guilt after hearing that comment, but couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

 

“But look, all that aside; I’m really glad you started hanging out with me. I really appreciate it,” You kicked at the grass lazily, “I, uh, like. Who you. Are.”

 

“Thank you?” Riko wasn’t sure how to respond to… Whatever that was.

 

“No problem,” You replied awkwardly.

 

There was a silence between the two for a moment. Riko continued to look out at the ocean while You’s gaze was fixed towards the ground as she twiddled her thumbs behind her back. It took a moment for Riko to realize You was acting strangely.

 

“Ah- Uh. A-are you okay!? You look like you’re about to pass out!” Riko asked in a panic as she reached for her water bottle.

 

You did, in fact, look like she was going pass out when her face went redder than Riko’s hair. 

 

As Riko handed You the water bottle, she grabbed it from her aggressively, “It’s not that! I’m okay! I just-” You opened the bottle and chugged the rest of the water impressively fast, “I just really like you! A lot! If I’m being honest with myself, I think I might love you, Riko!”

 

Riko stood frozen in shock for a moment at You’s outburst of a confession. You panted as she looked Riko in the eyes with a mix of determination and desperation, waiting for an answer.

 

“I...I,” Riko’s lips trembled as she tried to respond. She wanted so badly to tell You that she felt the same way. She wanted so badly to tell You everything.

 

But she couldn’t.

 

“I’m sorry!” Riko quickly bowed and ran down the hill, and all the way back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops I was supposed to post this yesterday but I was busy haha sorryyyy


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was super busy this week but yeah! Here it is I hope you enjoy :) I hope there aren't too many errors ahahaha

“ _ It’s over.” _

 

Those words played over and over again as she ran home. You had confessed her feelings without realizing how little she really knew about the new woman in town. Riko was overcome with guilt at this thought as warm tears contrasted the cold morning air as they streamed down her face. She wanted nothing more than to shut herself away for eternity.

 

Disregarding the thought of whether Mei was home or not, Riko opened the door to her house, ran inside, and closed it behind her as fast as she could. She felt awful physically and mentally. Leaning back against the door, Riko tried to control her erratic breathing in an attempt to slow down her heart rate. “I can’t believe I let this happen!” She exclaimed to herself, pushing sweaty hair out of her face.

 

Thinking she was alone, Riko was terrified when she heard a voice respond.

 

“L-let what happen?” Mei asked, standing in the hallway, seemingly concerned for what the answer might be.

 

“Mei,” seeming relieved to see her face, Riko ignored the question and went over to give her daughter a deep, uncomfortably damp hug which only made Mei more worried about whatever it was that her mom may have done.

 

“I-is everything okay? You guys didn’t find a dead body or something, did you?” Mei asked genuinely.

 

Riko shook her head and grinned at the ridiculous notion as she held her confused teenager, “No, not at all. I just-”

 

Riko’s expression stiffened when her sentence was interrupted by a series of rapid and frantic knocks on the door.

 

“Riko? Riko it’s me, You! Please open the door! Please!” You shouted through the door, sounding so desperate and heartbroken it hurt Riko to listen to.

 

She hesitated for a moment, staring at the door. Riko realized this explanation was inevitable if she wanted to let You into her life beyond breakfast dates. When Riko thought about it, this was what she really wanted. As confusing and frustrating as it was, as much as she didn’t want to risk having her heart broken again, she couldn’t deny that she was in love with You. She provided clarity in Riko’s life when she needed it most. You was the path Riko was searching for.

 

But there was a problem with that.

 

_ “Will she even love you back once she finds out you’ve been lying to her all this time?” _

 

_ “This would’ve been a lot easier if you told her the truth from the beginning.” _

 

_ “You ruined it for yourself.” _

 

Negative thoughts flooded Riko’s mind all at once, her heart sinking lower by the second. She realized that this was something she had brought upon herself and need to face herself. Swallowing her pride, Riko straightened her face the best she could, made her way to the door, and opened it.

 

“Riko! Oh my god I’m so, so sorry I really shouldn’t have-”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry,” Riko spoke, trying to not let her voice shake. “I’m the one who needs to be sorry.”

 

You looked puzzled, “What do you mean?”

 

Riko didn’t say anything as she stepped aside, revealing Mei, standing in the living room.

 

“Uh. Hi?” Mei wove awkwardly at You through the door, still completely lost on everything that was happening.

 

“Hey there,” You waved back cautiously with a face that emulated a question mark. Then, turning to Riko, she whispered, “Who is that?”

 

Riko steeled herself and looked You straight in her clear, blue eyes, “That’s Mei. My daughter.”

 

“Huh?” You seemed to forget about everything else that had happened that morning, “Your. Y-your daughter?”

 

“Yeah,” Riko replied as her gaze fell upon the floor, feeling and looking defeated in every way possible.

 

“HUH!?”

 

…

 

“So that’s your story, huh?” You sat on the couch in the living room, trying to processing all the information Riko just unloaded on her. It was a lot to take in.

 

“Again, I can’t express how sorry I am that I kept all of this from you for so long. It just felt so nice to interact with someone normally without the other person feeling bad for me or constantly asking if I was doing okay. But in the end, I just made everything worse, so I’m sorry,” Riko bowed, then turned to Mei, who sat on the other side of the couch. “And Mei, I owe you an apology as well. You’re my  _ daughter _ . You should be the first thing I tell anyone about. I just want you to know that I am so proud of who you are and that I wasn’t hiding you because of anything you did. It was all just me being selfish and stupid. I’m so sorry.”

 

Tears ran down Mei’s face as she stood up to hug her mom, “It’s not your fault, mom. It’s okay.”

 

Riko gave in to the tears that had been building up in her eyes as she uttered a breathy “thank you, Mei. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mom.”

 

Now holding her daughter at her side, Riko focused her attention back to You, “I completely get it if you hate me and think I’m a terrible person. If you never want to see me again, I understand and I’ll stay out of your way, just say the word.”

 

You stared at the floor with a blank expression, “Riko?”

 

Scared of what You’s next words might be, Riko swallowed and let out a timid, “Yeah?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” You said with the flattest tone she’d ever spoken with.

 

Riko was afraid of that question. “I don’t know. I should have told you the first time I met you, but I just couldn’t bring myself to. I was so scared you would-”

 

“I would what? I would just stop talking to you after you told me you had a daughter?” You raised her voice, which cracked as her emotions overtook her.

 

Riko saw a tear fall from You’s face as she hung her head over. 

 

Trembling, Riko started, “I-”

 

You looked up at the mother-daughter pair with a pained expression, causing Riko to stop her words. You stood up and Riko felt Mei clutch her shirt a little tighter.

 

“I would never do anything like that, Riko. The fact that you didn’t tell me about all this sooner honestly sucks and it’s a lot for me to take in right now, but…” You paused to take a breath, “That doesn’t change who you are! I still mean everything I said earlier! I still love you!”

 

“You…” Riko was stunned. That was absolutely not what she expected You to say.

 

“And Mei doesn’t change that at all. If anything, it makes it better,” You said as she grinned at Mei through her tears.

 

“But you said-”

 

“I know what I said. But it’s not like I was ever against families or anything! If I’m being honest, being surrounded by them just made me want to be part of one myself,” You looked at Riko full of hope. “So, if you and Mei are okay with it… I’d love to be part of your family!” You bowed and waited for a response.

 

Riko was overcome with joy and looked at Mei, who simply smiled and nodded as if she were the parent giving her child permission to date. “Of course we’re okay with it,” Riko chuckled, though tears still fell down her face.

 

You looked up with the excited expression of a child, “Really!?”

 

“Really,” Riko and Mei replied together and You started to cry again.

 

“Ahhh that’s such a relief,” You expressed as she wiped her tears.

 

“Why are  _ you  _ relieved, I should be the one who’s relieved,” Riko joked to lighten the mood while she and Mei embraced You on either side. Standing in the middle of the living room, the three laughed and cried at the same time. 

 

As they started to calm down, they moved to the couch where Riko nuzzled up against You’s shoulder.

 

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically the last chapter! I know I have it set as ?/5 chapters but that's because I think an epilouge would be a nice way to round out this story. It'll definitely be a while before that though because I haven't even started writing that yet, but hopefully it'll come sooner rather than later! I hope you enjoyed this short multichap, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write LL girls in canon? the world may never know...


End file.
